


Interlude

by EmmaInu



Series: Bonus Duality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaInu/pseuds/EmmaInu
Summary: Suite aux événements sur Berlou, Keith cherche sa place dans la galaxie et finit par tomber sur Hunk.Une petite fic en hommage de l'incroyable saga deSquirenonny, «Voltron: Duality».Traduction de la fic du même nom, deWooster.
Series: Bonus Duality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831152) by [Wooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooster/pseuds/Wooster). 



> **Note de l'auteur : Cette petite fic non « canon » prend place entre « Another Word for Never » et « Someplace Like Home » de Squirenonny, de l'incroyable saga « Voltron: Duality ». Si vous n'avez pas lu « Another Word for Never », vous serez sûrement perdus. Et vous manquez quelque chose.  
>  Sérieux.  
> J'ai plus hâte de découvrir ce que Squirenonny va faire de cet UA que de regarder la saison 3 de Voltron qui va bientôt sortir. Oui, c'est génial à ce point.**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Oui, j'ai décidé de rattraper mon petit retard sur toutes les petites fics complémentaires à l'univers de Duality. Vous les retrouverez donc toutes dans cette série de fics, les « Bonus Duality ». Comme le dit Wooster, vous serez sûrement perdus si vous n'avez pas lu AWFN et SPLH. Enfin bon, pour celle-là ça devrait aller, c'est assez neutre, mais vous serez quand même prévenus._

Keith errait seul dans le château. L'adrénaline était retombée sur Berlou et il était désormais plus perdu que jamais dans sa vie.

Shiro avait retrouvé ses amis et Keith était content pour lui. Plus ou moins. En quelque sorte. L'ancien Champion semblait plus tranquille et à l'aise en échangeant des histoires avec ses camarades humains, surtout avec Matt, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été aux côtés de Keith.

Il voulait bien admettre, au moins à lui-même, qu'il était jaloux au sens large du terme. Le Shiro que Keith connaissait depuis tout ce temps était une bien pâle imitation de celui qui était occupé à rattraper le temps perdu quelques étages plus haut. Le Shiro que Keith connaissait était tendu, réservé, mais pas méchant. Ce Shiro était franc, décontracté et, si Keith devait vraiment le décrire… sincèrement heureux.

C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne complètement nouvelle.

Et en le présentant ainsi, Keith ne connaissait personne ici, pas vraiment. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant. Toutes connexions qu'il aurait pu avoir avec les Galras étaient déjà minces pour commencer. C'était en partie pourquoi sa décision de les trahir avait été si facile à prendre.

Mais maintenant que Shiro avait trouvé sa place dans l'univers, il était temps pour Keith de découvrir la sienne.

Même si piloter le lion rouge était une sacrée expérience qu'il aimerait bien répéter si l'opportunité se présentait dans le futur, ce n'était pas sa place, du moins pas à long terme. Oui, Shiro lui avait dit qu'il aimerait bien qu'il reste, mais les paladins vert et bleu lui avaient très bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue. Et c'était sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient déjà un paladin rouge. En ce sens, Keith était comme Allura, une solution provisoire quand le lion de Voltron pouvait déjà parfaitement être piloté. L'ancien prince Galra ne comptait pas les abandonner tant que Matt était hors-jeu, mais que ferait-il ensui–

Les réflexions de Keith furent interrompues par un objet en métal lourd qu'on jeta dans sa direction depuis une porte ouverte. Le jeune Galra se baissa, évitant de justesse ce qui s'avéra être une casserole.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hunk tenait une poêle à frire comme une matraque. Un torrent d'émotions traversa le visage du paladin jaune l'espace d'un instant : de la peur, de la confusion, puis de la surprise et de l'inquiétude.

— Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolé, Keith, s'excusa Hunk dans un flot de paroles presque difficile à suivre. J'ai vu l'uniforme du coin de l'œil et j'ai paniqué.

Les oreilles de Keith se pressèrent contre son crâne. Au vu de la situation, ce n'était pas un acte injustifié, surtout que la dernière fois qu'un Galra s'était trouvé dans le château, c'était Sendak qui essayait d'en prendre le contrôle. Ceci était juste un rappel de plus que sa place n'était pas auprès de Voltron.

— Ce n'est rien, dit Keith en pivotant pour reprendre son chemin.

— Non. Non, attends ! le supplia Hunk en se faufilant à travers le bazar et autour des comptoirs pour essayer de le rattraper. C'est pas rien. Je suis complètement en tort là et je suis désolé. Vraiment. Pardon.

Keith soupira.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, avant de persister en avisant l'expression butée de Hunk. Non sérieux. Si je voyais un autre Galra, je lui jetterais sûrement le premier truc que j'ai sous la main, moi aussi.

— Ouais, mais–, discuta Hunk.

— Ce n'est _rien_ , insista Keith en haussant le ton plus qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

Il n'avait pas _envie_ de paraître intimidant, mais c'était arrivé malgré tout et Hunk recula un peu. Embarrassé d'avoir encore une fois tout gâché, Keith chercha à s'éclipser :

— Je… Je vais te laisser.

Mais Hunk le prit par l'épaule avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller.

— Non, je t'en prie, reste. Je euh… J'aurais besoin de ton aide, dit-il, avant de continuer face à la confusion de Keith. Non, vraiment. Enfin, si t'as le temps bien sûr, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Le temps était une ressource que Keith semblait avoir en abondance.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être utile, admit-il.

Si Hunk remarqua qu'il généralisait, il n'en montra rien. Il guida plutôt Keith dans la cuisine où quelques plats reposaient dans divers états de complétion. Keith n'en reconnaissait pas la plupart (pour ne pas dire aucun), ce qui n'était pas surprenant. L'univers était vaste et cultivait une grande palette d'ingrédients. En tout cas, Hunk avait visiblement passé un long moment à préparer tout ça.

— Puisqu'on se retrouve avec deux paladins de plus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de sortir le grand jeu, dit Hunk en découpant des légumes d'un coup de main expert, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne connais pas vraiment les goûts de Shiro.

— Les goûts de Shiro ? répéta Keith.

Honnêtement, il ne s'était jamais posé la question et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Shiro aimait. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

— Désolé. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider.

— Oh, allez, insista Hunk. Tu connais Shiro depuis au moins deux moi– (ll s'interrompit et se frotta la nuque.) Je veux dire, tu le connais depuis quelques quinte-rr… ?

Keith poussa un long soupir.

— Oui, je le connais depuis quelques mois.

Hunk sembla stupéfait.

— Attends, tu sais vraiment ce que sont des mois ou le vaisseau a traduit par quelque chose que tu comprends ?

— Je sais ce que sont des mois, répondit Keith. Ils correspondent à peu près à une orbite lunaire autour de votre terre.

Devant le regard contemplatif de Hunk, il clarifia :

— J'ai demandé à Shiro de m'aider à apprendre les conversions entre nos unités de mesure. Donc oui, je connais et je peux convertir vos minutes, secondes, jours et aussi vos distances, poids…

— Ok… fut tout ce que dit Hunk pendant un moment, puis il versa les légumes dans un bol, les mit de côté, et reprit. Pourquoi t'as appris ça ? Je veux dire, ça me semble pas super important, comme info. Ça m'étonnerait que tu te retrouves face à une horloge terrienne. (Hunk leva les mains d'un air désolé avant de prendre un saladier où reposait une pâte pour la battre.) Pas que ça me déplaise, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne risquait pas de te servir et c'est pas comme si tu savais que t'allais nous rencontrer.

Keith s'assit sur un tabouret de bar et entremêla ses doigts, se perdant dans ses pensées.

— Au début ? C'était juste pour le faire parler.

Hunk fit un son confus et Keith continua :

— On… ne s'entendait pas très bien, au début. (C'était l'euphémisme du siècle.) Je lui posais des questions et il attendait que je m'en aille. Sérieusement, sans Haggar, je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré rester dans l'arène que de faire équipe avec moi.

Hunk s'arrêta de mélanger.

— Quoiii… ? Mais t'es un chic type. C'est vraiment pas sympa.

Keith le regarda avec des yeux vides.

— Tu ne peux pas en être si sûr.

— Bien sûr que si, répondit Hunk sans hésiter tout en continuant son travail sur la pâte. Je suis doué pour juger les gens. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu ami avec Lance avant que tout ça commence.

Keith poussa un ricanement désabusé. Il ne devait pas être si doué que ça si Lance était son premier ami dans le groupe.

— Eh bien, que ce soit ton cas ou pas, _Shiro_ ne me faisait pas confiance, pas au début. Il ne voulait rien me dire qui se rapporte directement à lui ou d'où il venait. Il me fallait un terrain neutre pour lui parler.

— Ah… Mais pourquoi les unités de mesure ? s'enquit Hunk.

— Je ne me souviens plus, mentit Keith, mais c'est devenu une sorte de projet.

— Je vois… répondit Hunk. Mais je comprends toujours pas comment tu peux connaître Shiro depuis des mois et ne pas savoir ce qu'il aime manger.

Keith dessina distraitement des cercles sur le comptoir avec son doigt.

— Ce n'est pas compliqué. La coquerie militaire des Galras ne constitue pas exactement le summum des arts culinaires et honnêtement, je pense que Shiro était déjà content d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mangeait à l'arène, mais je parie que ça ne devait pas être plaisant.

Keith mit un moment à se rendre compte que Hunk s'était figé. Keith n'était pas doué pour décrypter les émotions des autres, mais l'expression de Hunk arborait quelque chose qui devait être un mélange de choc et de pitié.

L'expression disparut l'instant d'après et Hunk se remit au travail.

— Ok. Ok, pas de problème. Je pourrais toujours demander à Matt, voire à Pidge. Et toi ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'aimes ? précisa Hunk.

— Euh… hésita Keith. Je ne sais pas. Je mange ce qu'on me sert.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Ce n'était pas important.

Le visage de Hunk s'assombrit.

— Nope. Non, pesta-t-il. Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

Il contourna le comptoir et attrapa Keith.

— Hé ! glapit ce dernier en se faisant tirer jusqu'aux plats terminés.

— Si tu sais pas ce que t'aimes, on va devoir trouver, pas vrai ?

Hunk sourit de toutes ses dents en s'emparant d'un plat pour le tendre à Keith.

— Tiens. On va commencer doucement. Essaie ça et dis-moi ce que t'en penses.

Keith regarda ce qu'on lui présentait avec méfiance. Le plat contenait une sorte de triangle garni d'une substance violette et gluante à côté duquel se trouvait un truc orange-marron entre deux morceaux blancs à l'apparence poreuse. Il prit une petite bouchée.

— …Alors ? demanda Hunk avec impatience.

— Ça n'a pas l'air très nutritif, avoua Keith en essayant de déloger la substance collante qui s'était plaquée contre son palet.

— Non, non, protesta Hunk en croisant les bras pour former un « X ». Comment tu trouves le _goût_ ? Est-ce que ça te plaît ou… ?

Keith haussa les épaules.

— Ça passe.

— Ok, pas un grand fan de beurre de cacahuètes. Pigé. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment du beurre de cacahuètes, mais ça s'en rapproche assez pour que Lance m'en redemande.

Keith ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, mais il hocha la tête.

— D'accord, alors essaie ça : on appelle ça des œufs mimosa, expliqua Hunk en prenant ce qui ressemblait à une moitié d’œuf dont on avait retiré l'intérieur avant de le remettre.

Il le tendit à Keith, qui haussa les épaules et l'avala d'une bouchée.

— Quoi ? fit-il en avisant l'expression défaite de Hunk.

— T'étais censé le _manger_ , déplora Hunk.

Les oreilles de Keith se replièrent sous la confusion.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de faire ?

— Non, enfin. (Hunk se passa une main sur le visage.) Tu peux pas le déguster en l'avalant comme ça. Tiens. (Il prit l'autre moitié de l’œuf et le tendit à Keith.) Réessaye.

Keith soupira en acceptant la nourriture et se mit à mâcher la matière gélatineuse à grand renfort d'exagération.

— Alors… c'est comment ? demanda Hunk.

Keith avala avant de répondre.

— Ça va, concéda-t-il.

— Et… ? voulut développer Hunk.

— … Ça va ? répéta Keith, ne sachant pas ce qu'il attendait de plus.

Hunk se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Laisse-moi reformuler, est-ce que tu en redemanderais ?

— Si c'est ce que tu nous sers, oui, dit Keith.

Il ne put que conclure que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse quand Hunk poussa un grognement frustré.

— Ok, donc les œufs mimosa, c'est pas ton truc.

— Non, c'est bon. Ça va, protesta Keith.

Mais Hunk ne voulut rien entendre.

— Nope. Je ne serai pas satisfait tant qu'on aura pas trouvé _quelque chose_ qui te fasse sourire. (Un minuteur sonna et le visage de Hunk s'éclaira.) Et je pense savoir exactement ce que ce sera.

Il enfila une sorte de gant tout mou et ouvrit une boîte incrustée dans le mur. De l'air chaud s'en échappa tandis que le gourmet en sortait quelque chose.

— Je saurai que t'es un monstre sans cœur si ça, ça te plaît pas, dit Hunk en posant un plateau sur le comptoir. Juste… attends une seconde. Ils sont pas encore prêts.

Keith laissa glisser le commentaire et reprit place sur son tabouret. Hunk recouvrit sa dernière expérience de quelque chose que Keith ne pouvait que qualifier de festif.

— Donc ça, expliqua Hunk quand il eut terminé, ce sont des cupcakes, ou du moins une bonne approximation. Comme pour le reste, j'ai dû prendre quelques libertés, mais… je peux garantir que ça peut donner le sourire à n'importe qui. Généralement, on en fait pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un.

Keith prit ce qu'il lui tendait. Le dessous était enveloppé d'aluminium et le dessus était recouvert d'un truc cyan épais décoré de brins multicolores. Hunk se pencha en avant avec impatience tandis qu'il prenait une bouchée.

Avec du recul, Hunk aurait dû rester en retrait. Le cupcake était si repoussant, si _révoltant_ pour Keith qu'il le recracha aussitôt dans un torrent de miettes. Le jeune Galra n'avait jamais goûté de sa vie quelque chose de si affreusement sucré. Il était presque convaincu de pouvoir _sentir_ les caries se former dans sa bouche.

— D'accord, donc pour les cupcakes : un grand non, dit Hunk en prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer.

— Désolé, dit Keith en essayant de se nettoyer la langue avec sa manche. (Hunk fit un signe dérisoire de la main.) Écoute, j'apprécie l'effort, mais ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

Hunk soupira et s'assit sur un tabouret.

— Ouais, je sais. Je voulais juste… tu sais… essayer de vous aider à vous sentir à l'aise, toi et Shiro.

— T'embête pas, dit Keith. (Vrekt, il avait _encore_ le goût dans la bouche.) Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

Keith ne comprit pas pourquoi Hunk sembla déçu. L'effort qu'il fallait fournir pour trouver quelque chose qui plaisait à Keith était visiblement trop grand. Hunk ne devrait-il pas se sentir soulagé de ne pas avoir à continuer ?

— Ouais… sûrement, reconnut Hunk à contre-cœur.

— Euh, tu as de quoi faire partir le goût ? demanda Keith après un moment.

Hunk indiqua distraitement un coin de la pièce.

— Les rafraîchissements sont là-bas.

Des pichets étaient alignés sur un comptoir. Keith en prit un au hasard et se servit un verre.

— Non attends, pas celui-là ! bafouilla Hunk.

Mais Keith avait déjà bu la moitié du verre d'une traite avant de saisir ce que disait Hunk.

— Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, s'exclama Hunk. Ces racines de goyah qu'on a trouvées sur Berlou ont un goût qui rappelle vaguement un mélange de carotte et de poire. Elles sont très juteuses, mais aussi super acides. J'essayais de faire une version spatiale de la limonade, mais j'ai pas encore rajouté le sucre.

Keith prit une autre gorgée.

— Moi je trouve ça bon ?

— Sérieux ? demanda Hunk, pris de court.

Il se servit un verre et en but un peu. Il plissa violemment le nez.

— Wow ! C'est _acide_. Laisse-moi corriger ça, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le placard.

— Non, non. C'est bon, répondit Keith, déjà en train de se resservir.

— Attends, tu veux pas que je rajoute du sucre ? s'assura Hunk.

— Pourquoi faire ? demanda Keith en finissant son deuxième verre. C'est bon. Vraiment.

— Euh… fit Hunk avec un air songeur. Si tu le dis.

L'intercom choisit de prendre vie à cet instant et la voix d'Allura résonna dans le vaisseau.

— Paladins, veuillez vous rendre à la passerelle. Pidge a une idée de mission.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note de l'auteur : En écrivant ça, j'essayais de créer quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment arriver dans l'univers de Squirenonny sans remettre en cause ce qui est « canon ». J'espère avoir rempli cet objectif. Je me suis dit que les papilles gustatives aliens de Keith constituaient un sujet sans risque et en général, Hunk et Keith interagissent rarement dans ce fandom, donc je pensais que c'était un bon angle à aborder.**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Je sais pas pour vous, mais je pense que mes goûts alimentaires se rapprochent de ceux de Keith mdrr. Y a rien de plus écoeurant qu'un dessert plein de sucre, beurk. Et vive l'acidité (dit-elle en rajoutant encore plus de jus de citron dans son eau)._


End file.
